Doors in the N Field
by WingedSmasher
Summary: A series of drabbles about things in the wonderfully awesome series Rozen Maiden.Varying in length from short to long.So open a door, you're sure to find a world you like.
1. World 1

Why?

Why did you abandon me and my sisters Father?

Are we not good enough?

Did you want only one of us and couldn't decide which?

If you saw how I'm doing would you want me again?

I love you so much Father.

But do you not love me?

Do you only love Alice?

What do I have to do to be Alice?

My spirit say I have to take my sisters lives in a way.

So...For you to love me I have to take their Rosa Mysticas?

That's all? For you I'll do it!

I'll be Alice for you Father Just wait!

No matter what I'll become Alice and we can see each other again.

I will be Alice.

No matter what.

**The first in a seris of drabbles~**

**Its set right when Suigintou (thats how i see it when i read it anyway xD)wakes up for the first time.**

**Expect more drabbles about dolls soon!**

**Im working on an MEP part as I right this (With the song Clowns by t.a.T.u ) and the song goes Can you see me now? And im working with Rozen maiden so this was lurking in my head,so I wrote it!**

**Comments? Critiques ? Flames? Drop me a review for any (Flames will be used to roast marhmellos though!)**

**Peach-pit owns Rozen maiden not me :P**


	2. World 2

While trying to sleep last night I thought of this one and another one...It's not a set doll it's just Alice and she could be any of the dolls! I'll say more at the end :3

* * *

She smiled at herself in the mirror, she was perfection. Tracing her fingers on the mirrors reflective surface she thought about the game she had just won. Alice frowned something wasn't right. Her memories were blurred. What had she fought with? Had she used the feathers? The violin? Or was it the watering can? Maybe it was the shears? No...Wait wasn't it the Rose petals? The strawberry vines? It could have been the rose vines...

Alice would have laughed at the fact that she couldn't remember but her mind was now trying to remember who she had been. Had she even wanted to fight to be Alice? Was she the one who didn't care about being Alice if it meant taking her sisters lives? Or had she wanted to be Alice but not take her sisters lives? Alice sat down on her bed and looked around the room hoping to find a clue to who she had been.

The room was furnished in mostly white other colors accenting different furnishings. A small plush dog was on the bed, a violin perched carefully on a music stand, a raven in a cage in the corner of the room, two similar plants on her desk, a bouquet of white roses sat in a vase on a small table with, and a dish with some strawberry daifuku sat next to that. Each of those clues pointed in a different direction…

Why couldn't she remember who she had been?! She twisted her hands rather nervously in her lap. She began to think about the game. Six of the maidens had given up their lives for her to be Alice. How many had she killed? Did she kill all of them? Or did she only kill the one who had taken the others lives? As these thoughts rolled around in her mind her heart grew heavy.

Her brain was spinning. Her hands were trembling she vaguely realized. She wrapped her fingers around the complete Rosa mystica. The stone felt hot in her hand. She felt tired and confused. Alice closed her eyes hoping to make sense of it all as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Alright like it love it hate it confused?

I'll try to explain what's going on now xD

Alice as been born and she is happy at first but as she begins to think about the game she won she realizes she can't remember which doll she had been. She feels guilty that six of her sisters died for her to be Alice. In the process of becoming Alice she lost her self.

I treated the Rosa mysticas like the dolls personalities in this… so basically with all of the rosa mysticas Alice lost her original personality.

and we all know peach pit owns RM not me -3-


	3. World 3

A man was sitting in a room with a clock. His eyes strayed to the clock as they always did. He was watching the clock, waiting for her home coming. The clock was interesting, with seven hands and seven pictures. The first one was a feather, the second a violin, next was a watering can, then the Garden shears, a rose petal, a strawberry, and finally a white rose. The hands normally pointed to one picture, but occasionally the hands would waver and move towards another before moving back to the other picture.

An odd clock but an even odder man, he was the Father of seven daughters but he was only waiting for one. Alice. Alice was beautiful, perfect in every way. Her father was waiting ever patiently for her to come home to the manor. The manor was odd also. It was always quiet. It too was waiting for Alice. The manor was in an odd location. A place with many worlds, the manor, Rozen manor, was only one of the many worlds.

Rozen, the father of Alice and the manor's owner, found out Alice was on her way one day. Two of the hands were trying to point to different pictures. It went on for a few minutes and finally one hand snapped to another picture .The other hand pointed to the same picture like it had before. Rozen said nothing but smiled. Alice was on her way.

As time went on more of the hands began to change where they pointed. One day two hands pointed to one picture the next day they both pointed at a different one. One day, when all the hands were pointing to one picture or another one, the hands wavered crazily showing no signs of stopping, until all seven hands pointed to a single picture.

At this an odd rabbit-or was it a man? - opened the door to the room. He smiled and guided in a beautiful doll. The doll stood there silently, her eyes set on Rozen. He smiled and spoke to her, "Welcome Home Alice." The doll was silent still but her eyes were shining at being addressed as Alice. He then embraced the girl holding her tight. Her doll form now discarded, laid on the ground an undeniable sadness about it.

At the moment Alice came home, Rozen forgot he had seven other daughters. Seven dolls now sat in Alice's room. She could never remember why she had them or when she had gotten them. Her father could not answer the question but Alice felt that they were a reminder of something horrible that had happened before she was born. A similar feeling surrounded the clock in the parlor. Alice didn't know and Rozen had no reason to remember now that Alice, his perfection was home. The shells of the seven girls lay there forgotten.

* * *

Peach-pit owns Rozen Maiden Not me :P

I like how this one came out x3

Explanations about some things:

1. The clock is keeping track of who possess a rosa mystica so when one hand point tos another picture a doll has lost a rosa mystica

2. Who won the game is up to you

3. Alice is perfect so her looks and personality are different to each person since everyone has a different view of what perfection is.

4. There is no number four

Ask a question if you have one :3

Until next time!


	4. World 4

Pain so much pain why was there so much? She closed her eyes wishing it would go away. But no the pain strengthened. She continued to lay there the pain seeping through her frail porcelain body. She suddenly felt a part of her leave. She wanted to protest, keep her Rosa mystica, her soul. But….her hands could no longer move; she was dead in a way.

She fought to open her eyes, but they stayed shut. The pain was subsiding but it still left a scar on her. She was aware of the fact she was falling but only just. She continued to fall. An icy cold breeze blew her. The fall stopped, but the cold stayed. She opened her eyes finally able too.

She sat up and looked around. The area was dark and very cool. She was alone. She would never be Alice. The pain was gone…but it hurt more than ever.

* * *

Random one...

When a dolls loses her rosa mystia and goes to the place that shinku mentions what does it feel like?

Really this was just me venting the pain im feeling from the dentist x_X

Rozen maiden is not mine x_x


	5. World 5

An emotionless doll stood on the counter. Her visible yellow eye showed no cue to what she was feeling. The rose quartz in her hair shined in the few beams of moonlight that made its way into the shop. She stood staring at one's first glance might seem like a reflection. But a second glance would show that it was a similar doll. One garnished in light pink and no rose quartz instead white roses.

The second doll's white hair was also being blown softly, by a nonexistent wind. Her yellow eye was glittering irritably it seemed. Kirakishou (For this was the mirror doll's name) pursed her lips and stared hard at the other doll. The other doll-Barasuishou- tilted her head as if to acknowledge she saw the other doll. Kirakishou did not speak to Barasuishou but crossed her arms.

Barasuishou did not move towards the mirror or away from it. Kirakishou put one hand on her side of the mirror wistfully. She grinned manically after a few moments. Barasuishou kept impassive even if she knew what Kirakishou wished to do to her at that moment. She inclined her head and giggled softly. Barasuishou was still unemotional.

Laplace's demon smiled his odd smile and cocked his head in the direction of the two dolls. Neither paid the rabbit-man any attention. But they continued the game, in Kirakishou's mind…their own Alice Game. Laplace ever the odd one watched his grin unchanging. Barasuishou spoke to the other doll "You want your title back? How about we play for it?" Kirakishou nodded her lips forming a large grin.

Laplace laughed softy. "Both of you can't play for long, Enju wants His beloved daughter back as soon as possible…a father's love is a astonishing thing wouldn't you say Kirakishou?" Kirakishou offered the rabbit man an eerie grin. Barasuishou nodded silently to Laplace's comment before walking into the mirror. The mirror lit up and Barasuishou was now standing (well…Floating) a few feet away from Kirakishou.

In one fluid movement both dolls began to fight. Even though nothing would be settled tonight it was a omen,an omen that the fake Alice game was starting soon.

* * *

Inspiration for this drabble originally came from my reviewers. Both are similar but they are different. (not going any farther on that :P)

So this takes place in the anime in the doll shop right before the fake Alice game starts.

For those who want to know what Kira-chi is planning to do to Barasuishou she wants to steal her body since she does not have on and she look similar to herself.

Peach-pit owns RM we all know this -3-


	6. World 6

There once was a man. He wished to have a perfect daughter. He dreamt of her for a while before he realized that she would never be. A childish and selfish dream he told himself. Soon he was the father of seven beautiful girls, each astonishingly beautiful and unique. He loved each of them more than he loved his old dreamt of daughter.

He did not know it nor did his daughters but the dream he had dreamt continued to grow. She grew off his dream until she was spiritually alive. She had no body nothing but a soul watching her father. She was at first content to watch her father. But as she saw he had forgotten about her she began to grow angry. Why didn't her father her love her? Why did he love all of those girls who said they were his daughters?

Finally the spirit decided to remind her father she was his only daughter. She decided to remind him his Alice was still out there. Alice (the spirit's name) had grown off many people's dreams over the years and she was now strong. With her new found strength Alice began to get rid of the impostors that called themselves her father's daughters.

The first impostor had beautiful wings white as snow. Her flaw was the fact that she loathed those who tricked her. It was easy to whisper in her ears that her friends pitied her for the wings that had made her sickly as child. The impostor began to ignore the voice that whispered things to her. Alice continued to whisper she soon had turned up the force making it impossible to ignore.

Eventually she realized her friends, the ones who had helped her many times, were just using her to make themselves feel superior. Alice slid a sharp blade into the hand of the first one and told her what she should do. Crimson eyes flashing the girl began to cut down those who had tricked her. The town cried out in a fit of rage seeing all those who had been the friends of the first girl slain. They asked the spirits to punish her. Alice did so gladly. She was sent away and the beautiful snow white wings she had loved were changed to inky black and ragged to remind her of her sin. Alice took the beautiful white wings she had replaced and kept them happily.

The father was upset and did not want to believe his first-born had slaughtered all of them. The town wanted them to leave and they did. Alice followed behind them smiling. Father would soon remember his perfect girl. She began to work on the second girl. Alice saw her flaw soon. Pride, The second girl was very proud of her skills. The girl was rather clever and loved to show it. She began to whisper to her as she did the first girl, telling her that everyone doubted her skills... about her intellect and her talent. This one played into her hands much easier playing her violin in the center of town to show her skill.

She played and played while Alice whipped up an insane gust. The girl was unaffected by the wind as she had Alice's protection. The town was soon thrown into ruins. Finally when she opened her eyes and stopped playing. The gale stopped causing many to believe she had caused it. They asked the spirits to curse her and Alice did gleefully. She was soon shunned liked her sister as her punishment she lost her cleverness but kept her pride as if nothing had changed. She two was banished but her family stayed unable to leave for father was gone. Alice took her prized trait too.

Their father went away on a trip to find the eldest and left for a while. Alice continued playing her game with the pretenders as she saw it. The next two were twins, both with brown hair and eyes. They worked as a team making the gardens grown. The older twin gave the water while the younger got rid of weeds and other things that prohibited the plants growth. They didn't get impatient when the plants didn't grow though they wanted them to sprout fast. They had the most miraculous self-control Alice had seen. She found their flaw slower than the others but it was there. Loyalty, the younger sister followed whatever father said. While the elder tried to keep the other safe at all times. Sending a note from "father" telling the two to go to the next town over and slay all those there was simply done.

The younger hesitantly went. Her older sister refused to do so, trying to keep her sister from it not caring that it was "Father's" wish. The younger went around town hacking all those she could find down quickly. Her elder sister keeping all she could safe. A mixture of safety and ruin was left, Growth and death. The meddling caused the town to be abandoned. Alice punished without being asked this time and changed their eyes to remind them of the chaos they caused, their eyes were now one green one red. She took their self-control also before banishing them.

Now only three were left and father still was not home. The eldest left was a blonde girl with ice blue yes. She was submissive; she was kind and waited for her younger sister and liked to drink her tea in the rose garden. Alice watched. It took longer than she expected to find her flaw. But Alice was now patient and waited until she saw it. She had an overwhelming desire to be perfect. Alice murmured to her she would never be perfect until she did as she was told. She ignored her. Alice then whispered into her in her dreams finally winning. Alice told her unless the ones who were pretended they were better than her were gone no one would believe she was perfect.

She listened and followed Alice's instructions. Soon many near-perfect girls were at the manor one day, enjoying tea with her in the rose garden. She soon guided them around the garden tricking them into wandering into the forest getting hopelessly lost. Never to be found. The girl's families cried out in dismay upon losing their girls. The one left told them she tried to find them, and they believed her. Until the wise elder of the village spoke, he was wise and saw through her ruse. He told them that she was just trying to trick them and asked he spirits to punish her. Alice did. She made the girl bossy and demanding and took her passive and easily satisfied nature.

The second to last daughter was a naive and hopeful girl. She forgave without doubt and was a sweet girl. Alice could see she was weakening by the fact her family was basically gone and took advantage of it. She told the girl that if she went to the edge of town with the most valuable possessions of all the people in town. She could bring her family together. She listened and snuck in and took promising to return it. Alice had guided the ones she stole from there also. The girl tried to explain but they were too angry to listen.

She cried the entire time the crowd shouted at her and asked the spirits to punish her. Alice smiled she was almost done it was so easy. But she waited for a few minutes before punishing her. She watched the girl's younger sister waiting for her elder to come home. She decided to finish it quickly she banished the thief and took her a bit of her sweetness and added a bitterness to the girl, a bitterness she had held. She took a great deal of her will to forgive and went to finish the last one.

The last one was an interesting girl. She called her sisters "Onee-sama" **(A respectful way to say Big sister)** was quiet and kept to herself most of the time but had the one thing her sisters lacked, jealousy. It was a small thing but Alice saw it. She was envious that her sisters had seen their mother before she died and had been more places with father. Alice smiled and grinned crookedly. Luring her to the mirror was easy enough. Whisper words that her father would love her most if she was able to delve into the mirror's many worlds took a little longer but it worked. She did it. She moved into the mirror and in one fluid movement Alice switched places with the girl. The girl looked out and saw Alice who had turned her body into her own. She could not recognize herself now and could not leave. She could only forlornly watch her sisters growing evermore resentful.

Alice sat in front of the house everyday smiling happily waiting for father. But he never came…. Once she died and the others died a demon who had watched the whole thing amusedly decided to watch it again with a different ending. He reincarnated them all into a new world and continues to this day to watch Alice manipulate the girls fall and father to never come.

* * *

**Im proud of this one ;3**

**I got the basis of it from the Alice of Human sacrifice song and then it took off from there. I hope you don't have questions if you do ask away!**

**Rozen maiden is peach Pit's**


	7. World 7

She regains consciences slowly her eyes open slowly a wave of pain hits her as she sits up. The room has blood splattered around. Her eyes widened as she looks at her hands. Blood, Her fingers are stained with scarlet. She looks for the source of the blood, a girl her age is sitting in the corner. She too is blood stained. Her blue eyes Look up and lock with the first girl's. Both are confused. The first girl begins to stand but falls down. She notices for the first time the cuts on her skin and a large bruise on her arm. The other girl has larger gashes on her skin and in her clothes.

The two are silent but they both wonder what happened. The first girl thinks someone has died. The second girl thinks something similar but wonders if they had killed the person if a person had died. "Do you know what's going on?" the first one asked her eyes nervously scanning the room. There are black feathers and rose petals everywhere. The second girl shakes her head and nervously pushes a lock of a stray blond hair out of her eyes.

The first girl shuts her eyes and lets her long white hair cover her face as she thinks. _Tch you're an odd medium. You have my appearance yet you're timid and cowardly._ Looking up the first girl looks around fearfully trying to find the voice. _You're name's Kuraiko right?_ Kuraiko nods nervously to the voice. _Call me Suigintou, don't bother looking for me. I'm inside you. Don't worry I'm not going to force you out of your body. I need a host to fight with and you qualify. Besides you look exactly like used to look._ As Kuraiko and Suigintou talk silently to each other the second girl continues to stay silent.

_Can you sit up straight? It's much better posture for a lady. _The blonde hearing this sat up alarmed. _Better at least…What's your name? _The blond breathed out and thought hoping that the strange spirit would hear her 'Rose'. _How fitting, my medium's name is rose and we use Rose petals to fight. I might as well get to explaining listen well Rose. You're sprit and body are now connected to my spirit, I lost my body ages ago, we will fight as a team to end the Alice Game and find my father. We mustn't kill the other mediums or my sisters but if it can't be helped we will. Ah yes I almost forgot. You may call me Shinku; I am the fifth daughter of Rozen._

'Um…Shinku?' _Yes?_ 'What happened to me?' _Ah yes sorry about that. Suigintou and I both found our mediums, meaning you and that other girl, at the same time. We ended up fighting so of course you are injured. _'Kuraiko-san and me? We have to fight each other? But I just met her! I wanted to be her friend. Everyone knows we both need a friend.' _I don't think that's possible now…_

_We need to kill Shinku's medium now. Then I'd have a chance to fight her. _'….' _What's wrong with you?_ 'I feel strange…why?' _You're already being influenced by my thoughts? Hm..You may not be so useless after all. _'Suigintou I want to go home'_ Fine Fine let me have control._ 'How?'_ never mind ill do it myself. _Kuraiko felt her control slipping and instead finds herself watching herself stand up and speak in a cool voice. "Well Shinku looks like your already broken" as this was said a small laugh escaped her throat. Suigintou grinned and let the black wings sprout from her back. 'Suigintou are you in control?" _Who else would be idiot? Just watch._

Rose stood up-or was it Shinku?- and said back "I've never broken Suigintou, unlike you you're still a piece of junk." It was definitely Shinku speaking, both girls-sisters-glared nastily at each other as Suigintou took off through the n-field. 'Shinku, Let me have control! It's my body!' _rose you don't know how to keep yourself stable when hurt yet. '_Alright…can you take us home?' _alright._

**Just an idea. What if the dolls were once human and now use mediums to fight the game?**

**Just a thought, The idea kind of came from monster by Skillet**

**And Rose and Kuraiko are both girls who attend the same school. Rose is obviously foreign, she just transferred into the school when she does this it allows the game to start as all the dolls are now in Japan. Kuraiko means dark child and Rose is obvious xP**

**Kuraiko is a shy girl and since Rose is new Rose was going to make friends with her. Rose herself is impatient and very impulsive compared to Shinku.  
Now peach pit owns RM but I own Kuraiko and Rose :3**

**If you guys like this idea ill write some more drabbles about the other mediums and dolls.**

**oh and for a doll to win she has to kill the medium then she can fight the spirit from of her sister, is she wins then she can take a rosa mystica.**

**Almost forgot ^^'''I changed the summary and chapter names too :P  
**


	8. World 8

" Arg!Kira,Your so annoying!" Eyes flashing she scooped up the seven year old and dropped her outside of her door. "But Onee-sama!" The youngest Rozen girl cried out,. "Just. Leave. Me .Alone. Kirakishou." the eldest snapped as she slammed the door. "Onee-sama!" Kirakishou wailed, close to tears."I just wanted to be like you!" No answer, inside the room 14-year-old Suigintou Rozen Sank down leaned against her door and breathed out a sigh of relief.

The eldest Rozen, Suigintou, her admirers called her beautiful pale elegant and full of fire. For all of these reasons the youngest Rozen, little Kirakishou, admired her sister more than anyone, maybe even more than father himself. So today she'd followed her big sister all around the house, asking her question and copying her every (in Kirakishou's mind) flawless move. It didn't take long for this to ignite Suigintou's temper. Suigintou, now freed of her sister, glanced around the room. The walls were painted an incredibly dark blue, but the bed sheets and comforter were a deep the walls there were assorted posters and two pictures, one of a kind looking blonde man and one of an incredibly beautiful women. There was a bird cage in the corner of the room. An ebony black raven stood there on its perch. Smiling softly at the sight of the bird, she walked over to the cage.

The raven hopped towards the door as soon as Suigintou approached. She opened the door and the bird flitted out and landed on her hand. "Good afternoon Meimei," Suigintou murmured to the bird. Meimei twittered in response, Suigintou stroked the bird's feathers and began to calm down. Meanwhile, Kirakishou stood outside her sister bedroom door, sniffling still. She brushed her tears away with the sleeve of her pale pink-ish white dress. Kirakishou stared at her sister's door for a second before peeling off the eye patch she wore over one of her eyes; she brushed the tears from that eye away carefully.

When Kirakishou was born she was blind in one eye, she wore a patch over it to hide it, it was a gift from father when kids at school had teased her about it and she'd run home in tears. If Father was home she'd have run straight to him tearfully and he'd have picked her up and held her telling her things to make her feel better. But he wasn't home. He was on a trip still. Feeling hurt and still upset Kirakishou took off down the hall, knocking over her older but smaller sister, Hina-ichigo, as she ran off to be alone.

A few hours later Suigintou left the comfort of her room for dinner. Sitting around the table were five of the Rozen Sisters. Kanaria, the musical and smartest (or so she says) Rozen , the next eldest were The twins; Suiseiseki and Souseiseki, both were incredible gardeners, Shinku, Suigintou's least favorite sister who was prim and proper, and Hina-ichigo, the sweetest out of all of them. Sugintou went to sit when she noticed the absent cries of "Onee-sama sit near me!". "Where's Kira?" the other girls stared at Suigintou. "Hina saw her running down the hall awhile ago." "I haven't seen her all day." "Nor have we." "I've been busy all day." Suigintou felt a small lurch in her stomach, no matter how much she got annoyed with Kirakishou, she was the only sibling she could stand (Souseiseki too sometimes..).

Suigintou looked at her sisters and they all stood up. "Shout if you find her!" Suigintou called as they all took off looking for the youngest sister. It took awhile but Suigintou found her hiding in the hedge maze (which was in the huge garden the twins grew), she was sitting there sniffling and as soon as Suigintou saw her she breathed a sigh of relief. Kirakishou looked up as her sister approached. "I found her!", Suigintou shouted. The other girls yelled back to confirm they'd heard her. Kirakishou stared at her elder sister, who stared back for a brief moment before kneeling down and giving her a swift one armed hug, followed by a flick to the head.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She hissed angrily as she pulled Kirakishou to her feet. "…but I'm happy you're safe." Kirakishou giggled at her sister. "I love you Onee-sama!" "Yeah,yeah."

**I just wanted to do something sisterly :3**

**Be sides I haven't done anything sweet for this one shot collection yet!And I wanted to explore another AU,so we might return to this setting at another time!**

**So yeah hope you guys enjoyed it**

**RM = property of peach pit**


	9. World 9

Eternally struggling they fight.

No matter how hard they fight they lose

The Alice game is beginning

Alice will be born

But the seven are struggling still

The raven wants to have her father but she is locked in her fight with the rose petals, she won't be completely happy until the rose petal doll si gone,even then will she be happy?

The violinist wants to win, so she can play with her friend and father but she can't kill her beloved sisters

The elder Gardner wants to protect her sisters but her twin doesn't want her to protect her

The younger gardener wants to please father so she will cut down any in her way even her twin

The rose petal wants to win without hurting anyone but her heart wants to hurt the raven that wounded her

The strawberry doesn't want to fight she wants to play but she will fight for her friends no matter how scared

The white rose wants to win badly she wants to show she is perfect to everyone even when she lacks something important

The imposter, the crystal, plays to get rid of them all to please her father; she doesn't care what happens for she wins no matter who loses.

Alice is weeping softly

For she knows she will never be born without staining her wings with blood and tears

How can perfection be born out of pain?

Is it possible for her to fly without dirtying her wings?

Father thinks so

The maidens are ready to believe so

But the truth?

Only pain can come from the Alice game

**Ive had this for awhile and didnt uplaod it ;P**

**its meh in my opinion~  
**

**A line came from the traumed opening. So….yeah**

**Rozen maiden is peach-pits**


	10. World 10

She was a cuckoo. Laplace's demon thought as he watched the fake Rozen maiden standing on the stage, ready to perform her flawless performance of deception. He twitched his whiskers, yes a cuckoo. She had invaded the nest already with his help, which made him the one who had pushed out the real seventh doll's egg out of the nest. The other six eggs had hatched, so she had to push them out. She was much stronger than they were, like any cuckoo. She could also eat the other chicks, if she was old enough anyway. The cuckoo stared at him, her eyes showing no hint of her emotion, but Laplace smiled. "Alright my little cuckoo let us get your nest mates." And for once a sliver of a smile showed on her face. She was made to be a cuckoo.

**For those of you that don't know about cuckoos search common cuckoo on Wikipedia,**

**Once you've read that you'll understand why I think bara is like a cuckoo, she invades the nest and tries to kill the rest.(unintentional rhyme FTW)**

**I need to write more about the other maidens, so pick people who do you want to see a chapter about first? Shinku Hina Kanrai Sui or Sous?**

**Peach pit owns RM**

**….. Lapalce is one straaange bunny.**


	11. World 11

Fight

Dance

What is the difference anymore?

We're like the twelve princesses.

Expect we're only seven

But we're still forever fighting

I'm only the third

Yet I've danced just as much the rest

How I wish I could rest

But I have to fight

Have to dance

For father

But I don't want to anymore

I only dance because I must

If one of my sisters fight me I fight back to live

To stay away from the coldness

We all dance endlessly

Until we die

One of us will Live and no longer dance

I wish I could

But I won't kill my sisters

Never

We all want to see father and stop fighting

But we can't

We just Dance

Fight until we die

Dance

Fight

I want to stop

Please father!

Stop this game!

Stop this Dance!

Before we're all gone

Fight

Dance

On for eternity

**Suiseiseki won, So here's something for her. I've found a book that retells the tale of the twelve dancing princess, im not far in yet but the tale make me think of the Maidens. It only kind makes me think of Suiseiseki (this chapter). Maybe if there were desus on the end of each of the lines…but that'd make it a little strange to read. Man I really like writing in this poem-esque format! xD**

**Rozen Maiden belongs to peach pit**

**The Twelve dancing princess belongs to someone else. **


	12. World 12

Hollie looked up at his mistress. She was reading. He swished his tail and barked. Shinku looked down at the Irish setter and laughed at the dog. She patted his head before going back to her book. He stopped wagging his tail and sat down, His bright eyes regarding his owner pleadingly. There was a soft knock at her door. Hollie's ears perked up and he trotted over. The door creaked open and Hina-Ichigo walked in. She had a cat clasped in her arms, An Australian Mist. It mewed happily as they entered and Shinku's eyes narrowed. "Kleine Beere," She hissed as she stood up. Hollie took his place at his mistress's side and growled. He shared his owner's dislike of cats. Hina-ichigo grinned sheepishly and Berry-bell meowed happily from her place in her owner's arms. Hina-Ichigo sat her cat down in the hall stroked her once before watching the cat retreat into her room. At once both Shinku and Hollie relaxed. Hollie wagged his tail and allowed Hina-Ichigo to pet him. "Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt? Nie bringen das Ding in meinem Zimmer!" (**1)** Shinku huffed in German. Hina-Ichigo merely said. "Sorry-na no." Shinku frowned. "Nori made cookies! Come down stairs if want some-na no!" She chirped and the second youngest Rozen bounded out of the room. Shinku followed after a moment, shutting her door to keep Hollie inside.

Downstairs the house was rather messy. Kanaria and Suigintou's birds were twittering and flying around the living room, the twins' rabbits were hopping around, and Rosary (Kirakishou's spider) was in her container on the coffee table. Shinku stared at the chaos, momentarily stunned. Mei Mei upon seeing Shinku flew past her, nothing but a blur of black, to Suigintou cawing loudly. Shinku winced as Mei Mei cawed at full volume again. She shot Suigintou a nasty look and walked into the kitchen. Hina-Ichigo was sitting on a stool at the island munching on cookies. Suiseiseki and Souseiseki were walking back to the living Room as she walked in. Kirakishou was nowhere in sight at the moment. Walking up to the counter Nori beamed at her. "Ah Shinku-chan! Are you hungry?" Shinku nodded and picked up a cookie as she sat down. As she began to eat Kirakishou appeared, holing a squirming cat. "Berry-Bell!" Cried Hina-Ichigo and she leapt up and took her cat from her sister. She then slipped upstairs to lock her cat in her room.

Kanaria bounded in and Kirakishou took Hina's spot. "Thank you Kirakishou. Imagine that foul thing loose…It might not be too bad if It'd eat Mei Mei." Shinku mused. Kanaria disagreed. "Then she'd wash down Mei Mei with my Pizzicato- kashira!" Pizzicato chirped from his place on her shoulder agreeably. Kirakishou blinked her golden eye and took a cookie. "Rosary needs more bugs." She told Nori. Shinku and Kanaria both stared at Kirakishou who got up to fetch her spider's case. Nori just nodded. "I'll go shopping later." Kirakishou was back with her spider and she sat down again setting the case carefully on the table. Shinku stared pointedly at Pizzicato who was staring at the spider. She swore sometimes that the canary was plotting to eat the spider, Could it even? She began to ponder this but asked (well demanded) one thing. "Tea." "Ok!" and the young woman jumped up and began to make some tea. "Black?" "Yes."

As Nori was preparing the tea, a young man who was slightly younger than Nori walked in. "Jun, where's father?" Shinku asked. And if by magic the other four's head popped in the kitchen. Jun rolled his eyes. "in His study, he's designing something." Jun was their father's apprentice. He was hardly 17 and yet father had picked him. He was older than all the maidens. He was a year older than Suigintou, two years older than Kanaria, three years older than the twins, four years older than Shinku, five years older than Hina and six years older than Kirakishou. Suiseiseki was holding her watering can threateningly. "If anyone bugs father while he's working-desu." She waved it around to show her point. Shinku sipped her tea. "We'd never. Well Jun might but he's been on the receiving end of you watering can many times." Kirakishou hopped up. "Onee-sama!" She leapt up and flung her arms around her favorite sister in a hug. Suigintou rolled her eyes. "Yes Hi Kirakishou, I haven't been gone that long." Souseiseki laughed and sat down while Suigintou scowled. Pizzicato chirped brightly and tried to get into Rosary's container. Kirakishou snatched the container away and scowled in a very good imitation of her big sister and stalked off. Suigintou narrowed her eyes. "Put the stupid bird away Kanaria." Kanaria stuck her tongue out got her bird and set off to her room.

Shinku finished her tea and got up just as another argument broke out between Hina-Ichigo and Suiseiseki. She walked past Suigintou who rolled her eyes and muttered "Reiner Rubin" Shinku curtly responded. "Mercury Lampe" the two glared for a moment before Shinku left kicking Jun in the shin as she walked past him to Jun's dismay. . Hollie bounded out delightedly as soon as the door was opened. She clipped his leash on grabbed her coat and finally Hollie got to go on the walk he'd been wanting to go on all day.

**1- ****How many times have I told you? Do not bring that thing in here!**

**Same universe as the one where Kira is in the hedge maze. I wanted to include the sprits so you can see what all seven maidens' artificial sprits are in this.**

**Mei Mei- Raven**

**Pizzicato- Canary**

**Sui Dream and Lempika- Rabbits**

**Hollie-Irish setter (Dog)**

**Berry Bell-Australian Mist (cat)**

**Rosary-Spider **

**So yeah :D In the begging Hollie wants to go on a walk so yeah ^^**

**RM belongs To Peach Pit!**


	13. World 13

**Suigintou**

I Am A Rozen Maiden

Strong

Powerful

Independent

I need nothing but myself

I'll take them all down

Their Death approaching on inky black wings

Strength

Cunning

Beauty  
Ruthlessness

A love for no but themselves and Father

Alice needs all these qualities

I have them

I am Alice

**Kanaria **

I'm a Rozen maiden

Smart

Talented

Musical

Well-meaning

I'll win

For I'm the best

Charming a Rosa mystica out of them with my Violin's music

Sweet

Kind

Charming

Beautiful

These qualities Alice and I Share

I am Alice

**Suiseiseki**

I am A Rozen maiden

A Twin

A Gardner

A Lover

Not a fighter

But I'll fight a bit

For my safety and my sisters

Kind

Caring

Beautiful

A Pacifist

This is what Alice is to me

So I am Alice

**Souseiseki**

I am A Rozen Maiden

A Twin

A Gardner

A Fighter

Eternally Loyal

I'll fulfill father's wish somehow

By fighting with my shears

Faithful

Strong

Beautiful

Powerful

That's Alice

Alice is me and I Am Alice

**Shinku**

I am a Rozen Maiden

Smart

Elegant

Proper

A Ruby Red Rose

I'll end this game

So we can all see Him

Proper

Elegant

Beautiful

Willing

Alice is all of this

And I still want to be my father's Alice

But I am own Alice first and always

**Hina-Ichigo**

I am a Rozen Maiden

Lovable

Childish

Tougher than you'd think

Affectionate

I'll play for Him

Even if I want us all to play another game

Kind

Caring

Pretty

Friendly

That's Alice for you

And I think I might be Alice

**Kirakishou**

I am A Rozen Maiden

Even without a body

Incredible

The Strongest

Tricky and cunning

The game is my chance

My chance for many things

Alice is many things did you know?

Pretty

Cunning

Adoring

Most of all, Solid

I was made to be Alice

**Barasuishou**

I am not a Rozen maiden

A fraud

A Copy

Stronger than all of them, expect maybe one

I play my own game with them

And i win no matter which loses

I know what Alice is

She's not a Rozen maiden

She's strong

She's clever

She's a master of disguise

She's me.

**I had fun writing this one**

**Its each doll's thoughts on themselves and Alice**

**Each last line means the same thing, They believe they are Alice in some shape or form**

**It was also a chance for me to practice characterizing the dolls,I think I did alright**

**Feedback please?**

**Rozen maiden = Peach-Pit's**


	14. World 14

I am fighting.

It's hard to believe I'd do this.

But for father I'll do it

Father's suffering goes above it all

Even My twin's tears won't stop me.

**One Down**

Father looks up

I look away from them and towards him

The others are in disbelief

**Two Down**

Cold hate, normally reserved for my eldest sister is in my younger sister's eyes

I return her look with solemn acceptance

And look at the newest dead

The instrument is clutched in her lifeless hands still

**Three Down**

She no longer gives me cold hate in her stare

Just an empty stare still holding wisps of alarm for the doll standing behind her

My twin is shaking with silent grief

I leave her alone without a word

**Four Down**

The Black Wings won't ever fly again

Never

But I won't forget her yells of anger and maybe even grief

Grief for her rival

Her sister

The sounds of blades

Her last words that came in hurried breaths

"I'm Sorry Father…."

**Five Down**

Father motivated me to do it

But I can't believe I took her down

Love is a strong emotion

Is it strong enough for one last death?

**Only one left**

But I can't do it

She is me in looks

My Other half

Her tears are landing on my weapon

I hold them near her still

She shuts her mismatched eyes

Accepting her fate

I try again

But I can't

Tears are making tracks down her face

How did she survive this long?

The others were focusing on me

I unintentionally spared her?

I say something to her

"Would you do this for him?"

She opens her eyes

They are my eyes mirrored , and they are so sorrowful

"I Loved, no love, my sisters all too much to do this-desu"

I bite my lip; even now she says it, in the face of her own death

I can't form words.

So I do it.

And as she falls into my arms

I see shock and a hurt in her still crying eyes

We share one final conversation

"You're precious to me still."

She's whispering as I look her in the eyes

I manage to say something

"You are precious to me, but-"

"Father's needs were greater."

She finishes.

One bright smile

More tears from her

"Tell Father, we all love him still.

And remind yourself, I, and the others too I hope, still love you Alice."

I cringe at the new name but respond

"I will, Suiseiseki. I will."

Tears splatter her face.

I cannot stop them

More tears escape her eyes

Her eyes become blank and shut

Her last tears side down her face

**Alice Is Born**

But at a cost

That I never thought to ponder

until it was too late

**Rozen maiden = Peach Pit's**


	15. World 15

To the Medium of Shinku, Hina-ichigo, and Suiseiseki,

You want to know why this game is played.. You are an inexperienced boy. Yet you know a pain, one that haunted you for a year. My Pain has haunted me for so long,boy. Somedays the wound is closed and doesn't hurt at all. On those days I can accept the fact. Other days I am hurt so bad I can hardly think. You still want to know why.

Alice, My Alice, has been gone for hundreds of years. Yet our Alice has not been born yet. She is hiding amongst our seven girls. I am Rozen, the doll maker. She was Alice, The Mother of the Rozen maidens. They were made after she died. She was 20 years old. We were engaged. A man shot her, a man who I thought I knew. My Best Friend and apprentice killed my Alice. Jealous, jealous of my skills, envious of How Alice chose me. We'd been three close friends as kids, close as teens, and torn apart by the time we were becoming adults. I should have seen it coming. But I was happy. Alice and I were young and in love. I can see her laughing, her eyes shining. I can member her getting angry and chasing her younger brother around when he teased her. She loved her garden, full of life, birds, wind, and plants. She was just right, no faults that I could notice. "If You Really Love Me, Swear by this Rose Ring." She told me once, seriously and expectantly. I kissed the ring on her finger and swore to her I'd always love her. One of the clearest memories I have of her. I could laugh at you right now. You are torn between confusion and understanding. She'd look at me like that sometimes when I tried to explain my work, my talent. Doll Making is something I love to do. Alice would tell me after we were engaged I'd have to make dolls for our kids. She wanted seven girls. I'd laugh and told her if she wanted seven girls we'd have seven girls. She was everything to me. And then she was gone. Gone before I could give her the Rosa Mystica, which would let her live eternally with me. I had of discovered eternal life. That was Fate's cruelest decision, killing her then.

My Rozen maidens are her daughters, all beautiful and perfect in their own way. That is why they are here, because she wanted them to be. But I knew she would have wanted a true daughter. The only way for them to become flesh and blood is for the Rosa mystica to be complete. So I had them fight. How could I choose? They are all Alice in their own ways. Only one can really be her daughter. Alice is gone. But I want to give her the one thing she wanted, A Daughter.

That's why.

I could attempt to call her back into another form that's True boy, Jun I think Laplace's demon called you, but it would not be right. She is not a doll, a plaything to pull back from death. Yes my daughters are dolls, toys to you, but they are human in everything but form. They will no longer be playthings when this game ends. They will either be gone or human, Alice's daughter. You still don't understand. You will one day. I must go, Laplace is waiting to deliver this.

Good Bye.

Rozen

P.S. Don't throw this away; I might use it to contact you again.

**This drabble started out differently, it was supposed to be during the climax of the Alice game but I decided against it because I thought a letter would make more sense with the way this was written. How does Rozen know what Jun's face looks like? He's Rozen He can do anything really.**

**I Like to think Laplace delivered this like The way The sprits take the letters from the mediums, it just disappears (Or Appears ; P)**

**Rozen Maiden is peach Pit's**

**BTW Hope you guys had a happy holidays :D**


	16. World 16

"_FATHER!" The doll screamed. Her visible golden eye was wide. She put her hands over her heart and screamed in pain. She crumpled to the ground, shadowy figures stalked around her whispering. "We can't let her die like this-its wrong!" "I can, she's a demon." More whispers. The doll's form shook, she looked up, Tears spilling down her face. "Father-father, help me where are you?" Her voice was raspy and frightened. One of the shadowy figures stepped up placed it's hand on her shoulder gave a wide smile and-_ He woke up gasping for breath.

He sat there gasping, shaking for a few moments. The other six cases, all with the letters E.K. and a sword imprinted on them in gold, were shut. He stood up padded over to one of the cases. "Onii-sama." He whispered, rapping on the case softly. The cases stayed shut but a voice form inside grumbled out. "If you had a nightmare again go see father Shin. I want to sleep tonight." "Yes Onii-sama." He muttered softly. Shin silently walked out of the room into the workshop. A man was bent over a table muttering tenderly. "Father." Shin said, looking up at the table. The man looked down. "I'm working; we can talk for a minute before I have to go back." He reached down and plucked the doll up and set him on his lap. Shin shuffled and laid his head against his father. 'I had a nightmare." His father stiffened. "What was it about?" He murmured. "A girl, a girl doll," He corrected. ", was in so much pain. She was screaming for her father, the other dolls around her merely watched. I couldn't see their faces really. Hers was blurry too, but she had white hair and a gold eye. I couldn't see the other one. It was really…scary." His father stroked his white hair and stayed silent. Shin shut his eyes. "Can I stay up with you?" The man hesitated, watching Shin for a moment. The doll stared up with wide ice blue eyes. "Ok." He worked into the morning but Shin stayed with his father faithfully and when his brothers awoke they came upon Shin, their father, and a strange sleeping doll in purple. If only they knew what would happen to their comfortable lives when their father put that key in her back and wound.

**A very long plot this little drabble has. It would take place in the anime verse months after the whole Barasuishou plot. Shin and his brothers would technically belong to my friend and I. Shin is the youngest and would be a counterpart to Kirakishou. He has strange dreams quite often. Shin means reality or truth and his dreams happen to be related to his name. yeah confusing? Im sorry if it is ^^;; It's a prologue that will be in a poll soon on my profile involving this and some others drabbles. You guys will get to vote on which one you want make into a full length story.**

**Peach Pit owns Rozen maiden**

**And I own the mysterious dolls in the cases labeled E.K. (and I'd like to thank a girl called Su-chan for helping me with them :3)**

**Ah and my 50th reviewer, (Keeping your name quiet for now ;P) Your request is coming,just working out some kinks.  
**


End file.
